A Trip to Blue Side Hot Springs
by VengefulMoon
Summary: Full info and pairings inside. [Rated T for anvil use, slightly violent humor, moderate swearing and dynamite rolls] [On hold as of now, I can't think of any ideas]


**VM: Anyone here?**

**(Room is once again silent)**

**VM: Looks like no one's around today. Anyway, I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Title: A Trip to Blue Side Hot Springs

Chapter Name: Start of a Wacky Day

Genre: Humor

Rated: T for anvil use, slightly violent humor, moderate swearing and dynamite rolls

Summary: Stupidity at it's finest…for some.

Pairings: OCMeyrin, KiraLacus, AsuCaga, ReyLuna, ShinnStellar OCNicol

A/N: Ideas for this would be appreciated, as it's a chapter story…a four-shot, to be exact…and here's the info on the other OC, seeing as the one paired with Meyrin is myself (although the said girl won't be appearing 'til chapter three):

* * *

Name: Iria Clyne

Age: 16

Gender: F

Hair color: Plain Blue

Eye color: Black

Hobbies: Playing the flute, fencing

Love interest: Nicol Amalfi

Likes: Chocolate cake, shopping (as with any girl), practicing with her rapier, listening to Nicol play his piano

Dislikes: Testament beating her in a duel (which happens to be a 50-50 chance), Shinn poking her almost endlessly

Bio: _Seemingly_ harmless girl living at the Amalfi residence. Always carries a rapier with her wherever she goes. Has a carefree look on her face no matter what happens.

(And now this story is underway. BTW, Nicol and Iria won't appear until chapter two)

* * *

Today was your usual day at the Athha Mansion. Flowers blooming, birds chirping, but a trip to Blue Side Hot Springs was also in the schedule, courtesy of its owner, Testament.

…And being the impatient person that he is, he went off to pick THEM up instead.

Cagalli and Athrun were pacing the floor rather…impatiently, while Kira and Lacus were sitting down, their arms on their laps. Everyone else was doing something in their spare time.

The self-made "scene of the anger" had been set up all around them. And it's because Testament is real late in arrival.

"Where is that lunatic? He should have gotten here by now!"

"Calm down before you blow a blood vessel; he'll be here soon."

"Yeah, sis, keep your cool until he arrives."

And with that last word Testament made a dangerous maneuver and slammed into the wall, breaking it down and covering the two couples in rubble.

"Oops. I think I goofed." He said with a sweat drop.

"You did, dammit; you blew down almost half my home!" Cagalli screeched, getting out of the pile of broken wall that she was under.

Shinn, Stellar, Luna, Meyrin and Rey helped the buried people out of the mess.

"What happened here?" The blonde Extended asked.

"You don't want to know," Testament answered. "Anyway, let's get going. I don't want to end up losing my mind again."

"Okay," They all answered.

* * *

Testament POV

And with that, we walked out to Blue Side Hot Springs for some R&R (seeing as my car is trashed), and as soon as we arrived there, Kira jumped in the springs, leaving us in a mess.

…I hate getting soaked.

"Kira, dear, don't do that or Testament will throw dynamite rolls at you…" Lacus told the said boy.

"Who cares when you're in the hot…" Kira got interrupted by me stuffing millions of dynamite rolls in his mouth.

"Uh-oh…" Athrun and Cagalli chorused as it all exploded at the same time, throwing the brown-haired boy into the air.

_That's a new record,_ I thought. _He probably hit the moon by now._

Shinn just laughed at the flying coordinator, but cringed as soon as he hit a plane.

"That's got to hurt." Stellar commented.

"He'll be feeling that one in the morning." Rey added.

"And it's possible that he'll have a brain tumor to boot." Luna finished.

I laughed at that last one…a bit.

"Anyway, let's get in the springs; we came here to relax, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." And with that we got in the water. I was pretty lucky of the fact that the springs were divided by a huge wall. If it weren't, Athrun, Rey, Shinn and I would be pummeled by the ladies for being perverts.

* * *

(A/N: Here's a list of things to keep in mind:

Talia and Gilbert have been going on dates ever since the war ended, although they won't be appearing in this fic until the last chapter.

Rey and Luna are married.

Shinn and Stellar, ditto.)

* * *

Anyway, I gestured to the other guys to huddle in. I had a scheme on my hands and it was going to be wacky.

* * *

**VM: Part two will come in a few days. R&R until then, all! Peace out!**


End file.
